


A Sprinkle of Good Cheer

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Advent Calendar 2019, M/M, slight christmas grouchiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Isaiah and Sonny have different feelings about Christmas, but Isaiah isn't a Scrooge.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Isaiah Holmes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	A Sprinkle of Good Cheer

Isaiah gives Sonny a skeptical look when he announces his plans for the day. "Rockefeller Center? Really? It's going to be swarming with tourists."

"We'll stay near the back," Sonny replies. "I just want to see the tree."

"The tree is going to be swarmed the worst."

Sonny gives Isaiah a long-suffering look that keeps from being a reprimand because it's laced with clear fondness. "Look, I know we have different feelings about the holiday--"

"My feelings are that it's so commercialized it's barely a holiday at all," Isaiah says. It's an old discussion, but he can't help but say it out loud. Sonny's been excited about Christmas since before Halloween, and Isaiah doesn't understand why. It's not like Sonny waits around for Christmas to have a reason to get gifts or be kind to people. And he's certainly not a twice-a-year church goer just waiting for the holidays to start so he can cram in for a midnight Mass. "I'm not trying to Scrooge out on you," Isaiah adds when Sonny just gives him a rueful look. "If you want to go, we'll go. And we can get as close to the tree as you want."

Sonny chuckles, then takes two steps and stands on his toes so he can kiss Isaiah. "Thank you," he says. "I promise I won't make you stay all day."

Isaiah hooks an arm around Sonny's waist before he can get away. "Hey," he says quietly, rubbing their noses together. "I'm serious. This is something you clearly want to do, so I want to do it with you, okay? Just because I don't fully understand why this holiday means so much to you doesn't mean I don't want to see you enjoy it."

Sonny cups the back of Isaiah's head and presses their foreheads together. "I believe you," he says. "I promise."

"Okay," Isaiah replies and lets Sonny lead him into another kiss. 

*

Rockefeller Center is exactly as crammed as Isaiah knew it would be. He can't help the hard squeeze he gives Sonny's hand as they walk up the street and get close to the crowd. Sonny squeezes back just as hard. It lets Isaiah relax a bit. Sonny always takes him at his word, but Isaiah's got a string of exes who didn't, who listened to his issues with Christmas and declared him bitter or mean-spirited. It was never a deal-breaker at first, but it always came up in the end.

"I want a selfie," Sonny says. 

"Of course you do," Isaiah replies, already reaching for his phone. "You get us through the crowd, and I'll snap the picture, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Isaiah lets Sonny lead the way, keeping a tight hold on his hand as Sonny weaves them through families and couples and around to the far side of the tree, the part that actually faces Rockefeller Center. He looks around in surprise when Sonny finds a small pocket of empty space and stops. "You don't want the classic shot with the building behind us?" Isaiah asks.

Sonny shakes his head. "I just want us in front of the tree," he says. "Just something to remember our first Christmas."

Isaiah pauses in unlocking his phone. "Sonny," he says softly, and he's glad he can hear how much affection and love is in his tone because he finds he can't actually say anything else. The way Sonny's looking at him, like he's the greatest gift in the world, Isaiah almost feels bad about nearly talking Sonny out of coming. 

"Come here," Sonny says, and wraps an around around Isaiah's waist pulling him in close. "Get my good side."

"You're nothing but good sides," Isaiah replies, wrapping his own arm around Sonny before lifting his phone to get the shot. "Say Merry Christmas."

Sonny turns and presses a kiss to Isaiah's cheek just as he takes the picture. "Merry Christmas," he murmurs into Isaiah's ear. 

Isaiah turns his head slightly so he can return the kiss as he takes another photo. "Merry Christmas," he says in return, and for the first time in a long time, he thinks he feels some legitimate Christmas cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kat, who started screaming about Christmas in October. Bless her heart.


End file.
